


【冢迹】一墙之隔

by alliyandemma



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliyandemma/pseuds/alliyandemma





	【冢迹】一墙之隔

【冢迹】一墙之隔

1960年深秋，皮质的大衣已经无法抵挡住来自西西伯利亚的冷风，走在路上的人或多或少搭了一件袄子，迹部走在街头，馋着出生时圣诞夜小面包上蜂蜜的孩童吮着手指，他那一头金色的发像极了三层大蛋糕上糖霜画成的公主的冠。

走进棕红色的房子后，迹部有些发凉的手推开了位于地下一层的房间外的牛奶箱，本该是金色的钥匙在目睹一批批住客远行之后锈迹斑斑，推开门，入眼直达的工作室内，茶褐发色的男人伏案写作，丝毫没有被他的动作影响到，直到他的脚步声靠近门框，那人才愿意分出一些精力看他。

“抱歉景吾。”

“嗯哼。”看男人一脸抱歉的样子会产生一种“这种样子只有我会看的”愉悦感，迹部景吾没有责怪醉心写作的人，更何况他刚刚驻足时眼神所描摹的就是那人认真的脸，女王脖颈上的黑曜石愿意点缀他的眼，米开朗基罗为他塑了鼻梁，那淡薄的唇像是战前乡村小道上跳着舞的精灵赋予一汪清水一片鲜艳的花瓣。

迹部景吾认为自己跟手冢相处许久后，文采变好了许多，他昂着头走在狭小却不失舒适的地下室内，杂而多的书架角落有着几罐不错的茶叶，那是夏天手冢去黑市配眼镜时花了大价钱买下来的，那个时候他们仅仅因为在报社一面之缘的引导下熟悉彼此，当他再次受邀拜访手冢的工作室时，那行为举止中有些僵硬的人为自己泡了茶。

“你喜欢纠缠着王尔德的波西么？”他们对话时，茶几的正中央摆放着一本破旧的《狱中记》。

迹部听完，笑着回答：“如果你是那百合花少年的话。”

茶，很苦。带了点夏天地下室挥之不去的潮湿感，却又黏糊地如同罐中的蜜糖。

很快迹部知道了手冢的身份——他并非一位以笔抨击社会的作家那么简单，他是日本有名的写作世家的继承人，受西方各个国家庇护，即便他的笔下充斥着的是对多瑙河径流地区的赞叹，在政zhi面前举着笔的人终究是小打小闹。

迹部叹了口气，将自己的身份摆了出去，手冢终于知道为什么自己的小地下室能够免去列兵的审查了，迹部集团的继承人，无论是左边还是右边都不敢轻易得罪的人。

1960年，冬。  
暖气使人怠惰，迹部蜷缩在小地下室里享受令人发毛的寒冷，美其名曰寒冷能使他提起劲来，这让手冢不得不一边煮咖啡，一边抱着他。不得不说冬天的深夜是写作的好时候，特别是当一部作品好不容易将迎来完结的时候，手冢笔下的文字开始变得凌乱，每一个字母之间的间隔便得不再那么清晰，迹部靠在旁边一次一次核对着手中无关紧要的报表。

这是个惬意的深夜，对迹部景吾而言偶尔不遵循人体睡眠结构打破生物钟的感觉，不亚于在酒吧里抿着威士忌就那样放空自我坐一个晚上。对手冢国光而言，这只不过是数个不眠之夜中的一个夜晚，只可惜多了身边那个小口喝着咖啡的身影，他的小地下室不再空落落的，他的心脏不再平静，无与伦比的激情与心绪随着身边人翻动报表发出的纸张与纸张摩擦的声音刺激他脑中的神经，于是向来保持着原稿字迹整洁的他打破了这个自己定下的规矩。

喝过热咖啡后的身体足够温暖，如果顺势来一场酣畅淋漓的xing爱，那恐怕灵魂都能得到升华，迹部趴在失去了作为“床”意义的睡眠工具上，手冢国光不停歇的喘息蛰伏在他身上，咖啡因带来的不仅是放松的神经还有对欲望的刺激。他难以言喻眼前的是白色的枕头还是因为高潮失神时大脑编织出来的空白，那个承欢的地方炽热的东西再给予两人满足感后慢慢离开，发出一声令人脸红耳赤的声音，肩胛骨上的咬痕是猛兽给自己猎物留下的痕迹，粉色的吻痕包裹着放纵的夜晚和柔和的爱意。

“还来？”迹部的手拉住了手冢想抱他去浴室的腕，反而借着男人的力往上将两个人的舌交合在一起，酸软的腰无法坚持太久，很快他的背倒在沾了精液的床单上，手冢已经被他勾得再度压到了他的身上。

“国光，有这样一句话，”迹部捧住压在自己身上的男人的脸，下半身再度被一双修长的带着墨水味的手开拓，“恩…没有…耕坏的田…只有累死唔…的牛......”

这句话配上迹部揉捏着他汗津津的头发显得足够直白，于是手冢国光暗了暗眼神，欺身把自己的xing器撞进了柔软的地方，听着那支离破碎的呻吟声，他以行动回应那句颇有“挑衅”意味的话。

1961年的春天来得格外迟，多瑙河边的野草疯长时西柏林的土地上最后一株玫瑰还未落幕，昨天的寒冷不曾于是今夜的温暖，手执农具的孩童只知道冬日所剩无几，迹部刚让手冢帮他剪去了过长的金发，季节就越过了春天的桎梏来到了初夏，几家图书馆坐落在街道的角落，手冢臂弯里的图书已经超出了地下室老旧书架的承受力，更多的书籍被放在床边，沿着床围成了一圈，迹部想，若不是那张床还有为他们做ai准备地方的使命，恐怕也会被书籍占据，刚结束一篇长篇小说的人正沿着柏林的建筑群寻找灵感，至于那篇轰动一时并受到多方面人士争议的小说已经被他抛在脑后了，迹部能理解眼前的人不满足于现状的心理状态，他的满腔激愤在划去一切的风中越是显得微不足道，他就越是想与之抗争。

没有尽头的街道，排水设施运作的声音刮擦耳廓，空气中焦土融化的气味刺激鼻腔的各个角落，迹部和手冢肩并肩走着，从一整个夏季淌着雨水走向了下一个带着战壕气氛的秋天。

“和我去瑞士吧，国光。”

一整个八月人心惶惶，编辑社的记者比迹部的消息还要灵通，是要重新挑起战争？还是以此示威？所有人都不清楚，起码名义上站在西方世界的他们不能够清楚，部分人被政策牵绕，从故土搬迁，也有部分人挣扎着陷入泥潭，11月铁丝带着泥墙进入了柏林。

手冢的信封如约而至，那个穿着破旧的孩子抱着一大报纸从迹部手上得到了超出预期数目的小费，于是他的眼神在白色象牙塔般小楼房的外表打量了好几个来回，他想起与之形成对比的地下室，围绕着墙角挥之不去的烟味、咖啡味、茶味，和穿着长裙的女人的哭诉。

迹部拆开信，里面一张支票、几张美元和一封简短的信显得轻薄，明明是个能写出一部长篇小说的人，信里却只送了自己三言两语，迹部仔细阅读信纸，里面除了写不愿离开东边的原因还附加了一句希望自己短时间内别去地下室找他。

岂有此理，迹部合上信，将东西重新塞回到那个棕红色的信封中去，不曾有人限制他的自由，即便是手冢国光也做不到，黑色的轿车行驶在尘土飞扬的街道上，几卷生了锈的铁丝随着大风像梭梭草一样穿梭在土地上。车停在城市的一个角落，满出来的垃圾堆积在墙角，几个瘸了腿的老人吸着老烟不时遇到浸透了水的部分，一口也吸不下去了，于是咒骂声穿透过空荡的街头，来到还活着的人的耳侧。迹部并不是第一次来到这里，却还是第一次注视到这样的光景，他们对他的视线中充斥着怨恨与憎恶，让他极为不舒服，这时他听见了从地底下传来的争执声。

“你说过会和我离开这里的，亲爱的难道你想被抓起来么？”

“他们能以什么理由抓我？我的书还是我这个人？”

“你看这儿！满地的证据！和我走吧，求你了和我走吧。”

“我们去法国，不！去美国！”

“我已经托人弄到船票了！只要你愿意走我们立刻就能出发！”

女人将自己的身体贴了上去，脸上的粉已经完全花了，像是工业污水排进清澈的多瑙河，一头茶褐色秀发的男人没有理会她，他整理手中书籍的动作依旧有条不紊，女人的眼泪滴到他珍藏的读物上时，他无可奈何地摇了摇头。

“我不会离开。”

他再次把头低下，集中到他的书籍上，这时他才发觉被层层书籍遮挡住的门口的阴影，那双睁大的眼睛对上了面色冰冷的迹部。

“景……”

“好一场男默女泪的戏，克里姆林宫里都不会这么演。”

“景吾你…”为什么在这里…手冢想这么，可显然眼前的人无视他和他身边别过脸去的女人。

“作者和编辑不错的男女角色设定，不是么？好歹给了我特等席的票，我就给你送份礼吧手冢国光。”

身着考究西服的人同整个地下室格格不入，金色的头发也未曾因为阴暗与灰尘显得落寞，他好像是看了一场不怎么对胃口的戏，冷漠的样子又似乎是一位上将惩处自己背叛的心腹。那个熟悉的棕红色信封里的东西被一张一张扯了出来，先是支票而后是几张美元再然后是墨水味还未退散的信纸，他还嫌不够似的从自己的钱包里掏出了半叠卢布和英镑。

“啪！”明明封闭着的地下室不存在一丝寒冷的气息，手冢国光却觉得扫过脸上的风是寒冰铸造的尖刃，整整一沓的现金夹着他自己签署的支票甩在他的脸上，很快苍白的脸出现了红色的划痕，他的嘴唇什么时候失去了血色连他自己都没有注意到，那双蓝色的眼睛装下了八千米之下的深海，里面没有生命，只有麻木的海水。

“是本大爷甩了你。”

迹部用的是日语，留给了他最后的面子，身边的编辑是怎么将他从一地的钞票中扶起来的，他已经忘却了，随着那人的皮鞋在石板路上磕碰的声音从耳边渐行渐远，秋天被卷到了英吉利海峡的边角，凛冬欲来。

十二月的来临仿佛预示着什么，他交给那个孩子的信不是被退回就是被破坏了，他以为迹部暂且不想看到他，于是停下了一天一封信的频率，暂且将心思放在同新的编辑交接的事情上，他的新编辑是个很典型的日耳曼人，工作严谨效率也很高，出于他曾经上过战场是个经历丰富的人，手冢起草了新的作品，他在柏林的这块地方已经颇有名气，不少读者通过各种各样的渠道联系上他，称赞他是“为自由而奋斗的战士”，那位“狂热”的书迷不过多久收到了手冢的回信。

“可惜战士难以为爱情而奋斗。”

手冢的信再次被退了回来，送信的小男孩将信送到他手上后立马跑开了。一边他感到迷惑，另一边即便有编辑为他的生活带来必须的物品，和艺术源于生活，地下室压抑的一切不利于作品的写成，他打理了自己的头发，收拾好出门必备的包，穿上勉强符合季节特点的大衣，却在刚踏出门的时候被刺骨的温度冻成了傻瓜。于是半个小时后的他终于从书籍中找到了一件被虫蛀了帽檐的棉袍出了门。

依旧是空落落的街道，手冢急切地想找一家店更换自己身上的长袍，却在不经意间看到了漫过屋顶的长墙，他突然像是意识到了什么一样，脱掉了碍事的棉袍，就穿了件毛衣飞奔在柏林破败不堪的街道上，寒风攻击了他的脖颈、胳膊和脚踝，就像鞭子打在赤裸的身体上，他看到那一望无际的墙体，仿佛是跨越一切的沟壑，都不用去找那个孩子，无论是被退回还是破坏掉的信，恐怕都出自那人最后的温柔。

1961年柏林的街道，连雪花都淡得褪去了颜色，他们从没想过，一面墙可以在一夜之间建起。

自此天各一方。

一年漫长却又飞快地过去，熬过了漫长的冬天，管家将从军部里退回来的申请报告递到坐在暖炉前正品着红茶的人，男人听到他的脚步声，抬起了头。

“抱歉少爷。”

“意料之中么。”柏林的美占区，所有物资都靠着空投和少量的政府提供而分配即便是迹部，顶着重要名号的他日子也没以前好了，更何况他还要一次次的申请从柏林飞向日本的航班，当名号不再管用的时候金钱成为了唯一并且标准的通行证，若是天气好，他就能坐在飞机上往窗边看，看到封锁住的区域里偶尔出没的人、四处游荡的鸟和一次次追寻却未曾寻找到的那栋楼。

柏林，偌大的柏林啊，与太多太多相似的房子了，置身街道中，他能闭着眼从一个街区走到地下室的门口，路上能经过几栋建筑，能途径几户人家，能绊倒人的突兀的石块在那儿……他的脑海深处的记忆一次一次在刚入眠后的梦境中重现给他。

无关春秋，那个伏案写作的人会找各式各样的理由亲吻他，如果擦枪走火了的话，恐怕那一整天两个人都不会消停，可以说手冢国光的处女作花了两年时间，其中有大半年耗在了和迹部景吾谈恋爱的事儿上。论及冬夏，迹部后悔地睁开眼，飞机绕过了一整个min主德国，往日本飞去，这一行程上唯一有价值的东西已经在脑后坠落了。

怎么会说分就分呢，他接到第一封信之后，将自己的笔迟迟停驻在信纸上，直到墨迹被信纸吸干。

“本大爷这么好哄？”他放下笔，告诉小男孩让他回复信件的主人，自己退回了信。

他看着手冢一次又一次地叫人帮他带来一封又一封的信件，心里又怎么会没有触动，他总归不是地平线八千米下冰冷刺骨的海水。

他看着那一面墙慢慢升起，以为政zhi的博弈迅速短暂，他的自大害了他。每逢夜里失去了身侧温暖的迹部景吾始终无法入眠，他想起了地下室的暖气、咖啡香和茶香，那是柏林本该有的秋天。

1989年，秋。

于迹部而言墙的对面并不安分，总有幼小的手穿过铁丝网，控制住自己对高压电的恐惧从这边乞求到糖果和一掌心的面粉。他偶尔会路过墙的关卡，看着那些记者、政zhi要员和军官受到更详细的全身调查后被放进去，他羡慕却又厌恶，这场该死的政zhi博弈根本没有胜者，当他确定好手中通向东边的订单能万无一失地步入铁轨时，已经到了该穿羊毛衣的时候了。

此时此刻的lianbang德国已经不需要成批的空投补给，孩子的手上有苹果和奶糖，女人不再用窗帘裹紧身子，他们的丝袜和长裙上布满了好看的蕾丝缎带，乞丐也不再饿着肚子，垃圾桶里没有变质的食物足够他们果腹。迹部或多或少清楚墙的另一边的生活，可他无能为力。

太阳落下地平线，漆黑的夜晚遮蔽头顶，手冢坐在书桌前，看着自己的编辑，这位日耳曼人只是摇了摇头，他努了努嘴说道：“先生，你必须为min主写作。”

“我从不为min主写作，这些只是在阐述事实。”

“这些是事实，我不可否认。可是先生，您应该明白监察官不会放过这个。”日耳曼人晃了晃手中的文稿，随后在手冢的注视下将几张稿子抽了出来，扔进熔炉里。

“为min主而歌吧先生，我们别无选择。”

燃烧着纸张，像是被地狱之火炙烤着的天使的翅膀，手冢不再说话，只有紧咬着的牙关暴露了他的心思。

这是1989的10月，很快，真正的冬天将席卷柏林的各个角落，手冢国光没有把那件受蛀的棉袄扔到，在他第一次见到墙的那个造成，他确实买了新的、看上去妥贴的新棉袄，可那件受蛀的破旧的袄子上，有那人第一次倒咖啡失手倒翻了之后留下的痕迹，除了已经被书籍压住了的床之外，这是迹部在这片空间里唯二留下无法抹去的痕迹的地方。

曾经的他被誉为“为自由而奋斗的战士”，可惜战士过于笨拙，难以为爱情而奋斗，而现在他无法再担当战士的责任了。

拿着笔的手，慢慢放下了笔，他从抽屉中拿出一张破碎的邀请，是经常送的小男孩说，一个人给他的，从信中说话的口吻来看，是当初那几个狂热的书粉。

墙后的动乱爆发了。

当人们无法吃饱肚子，女人无法生育，男人无法工作，老人无法御寒，孩子无以接受教育的时候，天色都是灰暗的，从几个人挟持了塔上拿着枪的卫兵开始，墙上的电缆被阻断，高压电线被木头隔开，孩子被父亲高高举着送到了墙对面的亲友那儿，女人拿着木桶一次一次敲击着混凝土构建的墙壁，手冢来到人群间的时候，所有的一切已经一发不可收拾，直到墙的一个角落被撕碎露出片刻缝隙，人群像是被鼓舞了一样，刹那间如同洪水涌向了坚不可摧的墙。

迹部居住的地方离墙很近，收到消息的时候他已经听到了墙对面的声音，管家急匆匆地敲他的房门时，自己侍奉的少爷打开门，将机密的商业合同交到他怀里，一个人围着围巾跑了出去，同收到消息不断收拾行李离开墙附近的人不同，迹部逆行在人流中，他的脚步一次一次踩过向背后飞的星辰，他的身边跑过仓促的人群，当他距离墙还有半个街区的时候，前方传来了巨大的欢呼声，有人飞奔过他身边，冲向他的身后，他却直愣愣地站在原地，不时因为他人的推搡往前迈出机械的步伐。

他看到了，一片灯火的正中心，只有那个人的脸是清晰的，而且那个人在他发现他的时候已经用一种无法言喻的眼神透过他围着围巾的脸，看到了跳动着的心房。

于是，迹部景吾跑了过去，投身进那温暖的胸膛，有人在他们的身边欢呼，有记者拍下来他们拥抱的瞬间，他们一个人站在墙界限的东边，一个人的脚尖正好从西边抵在墙的中线上。

1989年11月9日，柏林墙被迫开放。  
=END=


End file.
